


Tequila

by Carkeysgoingintoshiphell



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell/pseuds/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell
Summary: Another purged drabble, Enjoy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Kudos: 9





	Tequila

Somebody just bought Macy a drink.

Macy accepted the drink that was bought, Even though it’s tequila based and Harry knows for a fact that Macy hates Tequila. Well hate is honestly too soft of a word. She despises the liquor. 

Yet she accepts the drink. 

Macy and the drink buyer are talking to each other, Macy keeps messing with her hair.  


Drink buyer is leaning in as they talk, Macy leans too, What is so interesting about this stupid conversation? Why does he care?


End file.
